TIANM Rewrite
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: That's right. This Isn't A Normal Mystery is now being rewritten. New ending, new details! What happens when Mystery Inc is faced with a mystery that may result in a death of their friend? Will they be able to solve this before it's too late? Rated T And yes, there's Shelma and Fraphne
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I'm wandering away from Harry Potter stories for now.**_

_**Anyone will know I do not own ANY characters affiliated with Scooby-Doo.  
**_

**Rewrite time! I wasn't very happy with the way it went last time.**

**So, I'm redoing it, and changing stuff.**

She pounded on the roof of the trunk, screaming. How a simple day could turn into this was beyond her.

She felt herself get jolted slightly and heard a muffled thud. Then another. A series of thuds, each one more muffled than the previous.

Silence rang in her ears a few moments later. She felt her breathing become faster, tears started forming.

"Help! Someone help me!" She screamed.

She heard nothing. Panic began to set in.

She scolded herself. Fred had offered her a ride home, but she declined.

_"It's a beautiful night, Fred. Why would I waste such a nice night?"_

_"Call me when you get home." He said, kissing her gently. _

_She nodded, and they went their separate ways. She was a couple blocks from her house when hands closed around her arms. She was shoved into the back of a vehicle, blindfolded and tied up. The car sped off, taking a series of sharp turns before finally stopping. _

_She was pulled out of the car. Her blindfold was removed, but it was too dark to see anything. She was shoved forcefully into a small wooden trunk, the ropes around her hands loosening up. The lid was slammed shut._

And now, here she was. She was curled on her side, no room to straighten her legs. Cramped into a wooden crate so small not even Scooby would fit comfortably. Not that it would matter, she was the one in the situation. She was the one who was about to die.

Unless someone came for her. Whoever had taken her, they had to have a plan of some sort. Perhaps a plan to lure the rest of the gang. _Anything. _

Whoever it was had her blindfolded too quick for her to see them. They had taken her handbag, probably threw it out of the vehicle window somewhere. Burned it, maybe. Who knew.

Any dummy would know a woman kept all of her belongings in her handbag, and that's probably why they hadn't searched her. Daphne had come accustomed to all of this.

That was why she kept her cell phone in her boot. The only problem was reaching it. She tried shifting to reach her boot. It was painful, but if she could just reach her boot...

She felt her hand close around the phone. She flipped it open, praying it had battery life. Fully charged, she sighed with relief. The light was comforting for her, as she stared at her screensaver that was a picture of the gang.

Barely any service, but she knew the trackers Velma added to all of their phones would still work. She pressed the redial button, knowing Fred was her last call.

* * *

Fred cursed as he heard his cell phone ring downstairs. He had just turned on the shower. He grabbed a towel, running down the stairs. He grabbed his phone where he left it on the kitchen counter and saw the name DAPHNE blinking at him. Thinking it was just her letting him know she was home, he flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"...elp... e..."

"Daph?"

"...apped..."

"Daph- I can't hear you, where are you?"

"...dark..."

"Daphne, where are you?" Fred asked, rushing back to his room. He was pulling a t-shirt over his head as he heard fizz take over the line.

Then a loud scream on the other end.

"Daphne! Answer me! Where are you?" Fred asked. "You keep cutting off- you need to answer me!"

The phone went dead, and he quickly dialed Shaggy's number.

"Get to headquarters again, call Velma." Fred said as soon as the phone was picked up.

"Fred, what's like going on?" Shaggy asked.

"Just get there!" Fred said, hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, I'm wandering away from Harry Potter stories for now.**_

_**Anyone will know I do not own ANY characters affiliated with Scooby-Doo.  
I just play with them.**_** ;D**

She was crying. She was scared now. Fred hadn't been able to hear her. She had barely been able to hear him. Did he know she needed help?

Where was she? She could miles away from town now, she could be in the middle of nowhere...

She could be deep, deep down.

She started to bang on the roof of the trunk, screaming. She was in full panic now. She could run out of oxygen, she could starve. She barely heard the phone in her hand ring.

* * *

"So, she called you and she kept breaking up?" Velma asked, scanning the computer screen.

"Yes." Fred said.

"How long were you on the phone?"

"Only a few seconds-"

"Nothing is showing up. You have to get back on the phone, try and keep a connection long enough for a location to show up." Velma said. "The last place that shows is her apartment. That was 4 hours ago- she was with us only 2 hours ago."

Fred quickly dialed Daphne's number, praying it'd work. The ringing continued.

Her voicemail picked up. "This is Daphne! Leave me a message and I'll get back you. If this is for a mystery, please contact Mystery Inc Headquarters at-"

He hung up and tried again. Same result. He kept trying as the rest of the gang sat in silence.

"Should we call the police?" Velma asked.

Fred was about to answer when it sounded like the phone had picked up.

"Daphne? Is that you?"

He could hear what sounded like a voice. "...Ed..."

"Daphne! I need you to try and stay with me!" Fizz filled his ear. "Daphne!"

"...me..."

"Daphne, I can hear you- stay with me!"

"...can...t..."

"Daphne! Just listen to me! Stay on the phone!"

Hysterical cries filled his ear.

"Something's showing up!" Velma cried. "Just a few more seconds, Fred!"

* * *

She was clutching the phone when it rang.

"...Aph..."

"Fred!" She cried. "Help me! Please!"

"...try... tay...me..."

"Help me!" She screamed.

"...hear... me..."

"I can't breathe, Fred! Please!" She begged.

"...listen... stay...phone..."

She screamed. "Please! Fred!"

There was commotion on the other line, then it dropped. She stared at the phone, crying. CONNECTION LOST stared back at her.

* * *

Fred and Shaggy stared over Velma's shoulder.

"But, where is that?" Fred asked. "That could be anywhere!"

"Can't we, like, program that into our, like, GPS?" Shaggy asked.

"I'm doing that." Velma said. Scooby sat patiently by Shaggy's side. Velma cursed. "It won't work. Fred, you go to each and every gas station and get all the maps of Coolsville you can."

Fred nodded, turning and running to his car. Velma dialed the police while they waited for Fred to return. Half an hour later, the Headquarters was bustling with activity. Velma was showing a few officers the information she had gained from the GPS, Fred had taken some of them to her apartment to look for clues. Shaggy and Scooby were giving any other information they had.

By the next morning, a small group of officers had obtained search warrants for everyone's apartments and had left to conduct their searches. The officers had explained it was just a formality, they didn't really believe any of the other members of the gang had anything to do with it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, I'm wandering away from Harry Potter stories for now.**_

_**Anyone will know I do not own ANY characters affiliated with Scooby-Doo.  
I just play with them.**_** ;D**

"We have to find her." Fred said, after the police left. "We have to find her now."

"Well, what can we really do?" Velma said. "There's so many places she could be... the tracking only works so much..."

"We check the places." Shaggy said. "We, like, see stories everyday about how these missing people cases can turn out."

"But, we'd be interfering with their investigation." Velma said.

"When has that ever stopped us?" Fred said.

"Re's right, Relma." Scooby said.

"Where do we start?" Velma sighed.

"The north side of town. We'll start 300 miles out, checking every possible location as we go." Fred said. "Bring the mobile device for the tracker. We'll get breakfast, ask if anyone saw her last night."

* * *

Fred hit redial about a dozen times during the day, hoping to hear her voice. The phone continued to ring, and Fred began to fear the worse. Maybe whoever took her found out about the cellphone. Maybe she was unconscious... or worse.

They finally sat in the back of the Mystery Machine and wrote off areas they had checked. Any abandoned buildings, any unknown places- even well known places. No clues had even surfaced, and their only hope was to get her to answer the cellphone long enough to give them a signal.

The sun was setting as they all collapsed on the couch of Mystery Inc Headquarters, exhausted and hopeless.

"Nothing." Fred said. "Maybe this is it. Maybe it's over."

"So, we check the East side tomorrow." Velma said. "We'll sleep here, and we'll get an early start."

"Cheer up, Fred. You, like, know that none of our mysteries ever have dead people." Shaggy said.

Fred dropped his head in his hands. "What if this is the first?" He said quietly.

"I'll get us some tea, all right?" Velma said, standing. She left the room quietly and the only sound that echoed through headquarters was clinking from the kitchen.

Fred tossed and turned all night. He hadn't slept in these rooms for almost a year. None of them had. The rooms above headquarters were a good idea when they were fresh out of high school. Now, they all wanted that feeling of independence one could get by being able to say they paid their own rent.

The next morning, he could tell Shaggy and Velma hadn't slept much either. Scooby was still laying across the couch, and it was silent as they ate breakfast.

There was a knock at the door and Velma seemed to jump at the opportunity to get up.

"Is Fred Jones here?" A voice asked.

Fred and Shaggy exchanged a look and walked toward the door.

Three cops stood inside their door. "Fred Jones? You're under arrest for the disappearance of Daphne Blake." One of them said, grabbed Fred's arms and handcuffing him. "You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say can and will be held against you."


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, I'm wandering away from Harry Potter stories for now.**_

_**Anyone will know I do not own ANY characters affiliated with Scooby-Doo.  
I just play with them.**_** ;D**

"I didn't have anything to do with it." Fred insisted.

"Jones, we have evidence. Now, you can tell us where she is, or this will be a lot harder." Detective Darwen said.

"I told you. I don't know." Fred said. "You can't think I'd do anything to her."

"All the evidence says otherwise."

"What evidence?" Fred demanded. "I know I didn't do it."

"Her purse was found in your apartment, it had blood on it. The letter, as well, it was in her purse." Darwen said, opening a file and pulling a paper out.

Fred looked it over.

_You're a waste of space, Daphne. You do nothing for Mystery Inc. It wouldn't be a shame if you vanished._

_Fred_

"I wouldn't write that. I didn't." Fred insisted.

"That's your writing, is it not?"

"Well, yes-"

"Why did you do it, Jones? Have a bad argument?"

"I didn't!" Fred said.

"We'll talk when you can tell us where she is." Darwen said. "Unless you want this to go on long enough for it to become a recovery effort, you'll tell us."

Darwen stood. "Officer Benton, take Jones back to his cell."

* * *

"He couldn't have done it, could he?" Velma asked. "I mean, she tried to call him."

"He was framed. He wouldn't, like, do something like that." Shaggy said.

"Who would frame him?" Velma asked. "I mean, that's a lot of work-" She broke off and her face lit up with realisation. "I think I know who would do something like this."

She went over to a computer and started looking up her theory.

"Who do you think?" Shaggy asked.

"They just got out of jail, served 8 years." Velma said.

"Who?"

Velma turned the computer screen towards Shaggy. "If anyone is mad at us, it's past 'monsters' we've unmasked."

* * *

Velma and Shaggy walked down the street. They were stopping in every store or building with a picture of each of the 6 who had just gotten out of jail to ask if anyone had seen them around.

The answer was always no.

"Maybe I was wrong." Velma said.

"But you said they were, like, the only ones recently let out." Shaggy said.

"They are." Velma said. "This has gone on too long. Wherever Daphne is, she probably won't be alive for long. You can go out as far from town as possible, there's still cellphone service. It wouldn't explain her lack of. You go too far out of town, you hit another town."

"What if, like, it's not how far out she is?"

"What do you mean?" Velma asked.

"Maybe it's, like, how far _down_?"

"Rook!" Scooby said, tossing his head in the direction of two people jumping in their car. It was Heather Lane and Luis Capeda. The car sped off as Shaggy and Velma ran for the Mystery Machine and sped off after them.

They sped out of town, then onto a dirt road. Velma saw them swerve off the road, into a lightly wooded area.

She turned the van off behind a big clump of trees, grabbed some flashlights and followed through the woods.

They came across a clearing and found two people digging at something. A few seconds later, the man leaned down, dragging up a redhead girl.

"Heather, get the car open. We've got to get her out of here." The man demanded. "Those damn kids are onto us."

"keep watch." Velma whispered to Shaggy. She walked backwards into the woods, then grabbed her phone.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"We need help- right away."

"Police, fire or paramedic?"

"Police, and probably paramedic." Velma said. She gave their rough location and explained the problem.

"I've heard of this case. Here's what we'll ask you to do. Get the van, block the way back to the road. Get the license plate number. That's all you need to do. Don't confront them, don't show your friend you're there."

Velma peered through the trees where the two were still forcing Daphne into the car's trunk and relayed the license plates. For being missing for two days, Daphne was still putting up a fight and it was taking the two people all their power to try and get her down.

"All right. I'm going to stay on the line with you until police get there."

Velma whispered to Shaggy to get the van and block the car in. All around was thick woods, and the only way back to the road would be the way they entered.

"Is the car still there?" The operater asked.

"Yes. There's a bit of a fight."

"Your friend is fighting with them?"

"Yes." Velma answered.

"All right. Just keep an eye on them, the police should be there in minutes. The paramedics will follow."

Velma watched as Daphne managed to knock Heather over and loosen Luis' grip. She took off running toward the trees.

"My friend got loose, she's running toward me."

"Can she see you?"

"I don't think so."

"And where's the van?"

"It's on the road, it's blocking their exit."

A loud bang rang out through the quiet trees.

"Ma'am, do you know what that noise was?"

"No-"

Velma broke off as she saw Daphne stumble and fall forward, and saw Luis holding a gun.

"Oh God- he just shot her."

"Is your friend moving?"

"No. He's approaching her-"

Velma watched in horror as Luis hit Daphne sharply with the gun before dragging her towards the car. Sirens were filling the air and getting closer at the second.

"The police should almost be there."

"I can hear the sirens."

She saw Shaggy pull the van forward from where it had been blocking the entrance, and a second later saw police cars racing down the road, turning into the clearing.

Luis backed away from Daphne's limp body before he and Heather took off running.

"Stop! Don't move! We'll shoot!" A police officer yelled as he jumped out of his car.

The two people stopped, hands raised. After officers handcuffed them, Velma raced into the clearing to see Shaggy and Scooby doing the same.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, I'm wandering away from Harry Potter stories for now.**_

_**Anyone will know I do not own ANY characters affiliated with Scooby-Doo.  
I just play with them.**_** ;D**

"How did you know to follow them?" Darwen asked.

"Well, we were asking around if anyone recognised any of these people," Velma explained, showing him the list. "That's when they sped off in their car. Scooby said he recognised them." Velma said, looking over to where Heather and Luis were handcuffed.

"Do you mind if I take this list? I want to check in on these other 4, make sure they may not be involved." Darwen said.

"Oh no, of course. Take it." Velma said. "You think these two weren't the only ones involved?"

"There's a possibility. Until we clear these other 4, there will be an officer guarding Daphne's room at the hospital, and we will keep one near all of your apartments."

"I think it's best we all stay at Headquarters right now, until all of this is settled." Velma explained. "Then there's no chance of them catching one of us alone if they do have a plan against us."

"We'll keep at least one patrol car to watch the Headquarters, in that case. We'll watch for any one who may not belong in that area. After all, these guys nearly got past everyone's notice." Darwen said.

Velma looked over to where they were now loading Luis and Heather into the cars. No wonder they hadn't been recognised. Luis shaved his moustache and head, Heather had made her hair blonde. Velma watched while the ambulance left.

Darwen nodded toward the ambulance. "The gunshot didn't look too critical. Neither did the head injury. She should be okay."

"Will they release Fred now?" Shaggy asked.

"Seeing as we caught the real people behind it, yes. We'll escort him to the hospital later, if that's where you'll both be."

Velma nodded. "We'll be there until we can see her."

* * *

"Jones." Detective Darwen said, opening the holding cell's door. "Turns out you were right."

"You found her?" Fred asked, sitting up.

"We found her." Darwen confirmed. "She was actually in the midst of being smuggled into a car trunk when the officers arrived."

"Is she okay?" Fred asked, standing up.

"No word yet." Darwen said. "Your friends are at the hospital right now. I can escort you there if you'd like. You're free to go. I'll have someone tow your truck back to the Headquarters-"

"Where is it?" Fred asked, as he followed Darwen through the station.

"We had to tow it in for an evidence search." Darwen explained, showing Fred to the car. As they got in and started out of the parking lot, Darwen spoke again. "Of course, it came back with her fingerprints as well as yours, but that's expected if you guys are together."

They arrived at the hospital in minutes. Darwen walked toward the entrance of the ER with Fred. At the door, he offered Fred a handshake.

"Our apologies on the arrest, Fred." He said.

Fred shook Darwen's hand. "You had to do what you had to do. I appreciate the seriousness you all took in the investigation."

* * *

It was quiet for most of the night in the hospital waiting room. Velma and Shaggy sat in a corner, Scooby at their feet. They were staring blankly towards a Tv mounted on the wall. It was on the town's sole 24 hour news channel, one that liked to follow every little detail in the town. At one point, they heard another ambulance arrive and heard talk about some officers.

The news anchor had just finished a story about a local couple's dog running away for 6 hours before being found across town before moving onto the week's weather(after already reporting it 6 times since they had arrived at the hospital- yes, Velma was counting).

"Any word?" A voice asked.

Velma jumped. She looked up to see Fred.

"Nothing." She said. "How are you?"

"Better now. What happened?"

Velma explained what they had seen.

"What was the last you heard?" Fred asked, sitting with them.

"They took her to surgery to remove the bullet. It hit the back of her neck, they figure it's safe enough to remove. That was an hour and a half ago that they told us." Velma explained. "They'll let us see her when she's in recovery."


End file.
